Hen-cool-san
by law vert
Summary: Kisah singkat yang mungkin tidak akan memuaskan para pembaca. Cerita standar seorang gadis pemalu dan Tuan aneh yang keren disertai dengan humor yang mungkin tidak menghibur. AU.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning: Typos, Bahasa slang, OOC. Humor garing. **

_**Hen-Cool-san**_

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Kenapa kita belum menikah?"

"A-aku, belum yakin."

"Oh?" lelaki itu menepuk dahinya seolah melupakan hal penting.

"Aku lupa, karena aku sudah tidak muda? Karena aku bermasker? Karena kau tidak mengetahui wajahku? Karena pekerjaanku hanya seorang penerjemah? Karena aku bukanlah orang kaya? Karena …."

"He-hentikan!" gadis muda itu kelabakan mendengarnya.

"Ups, kenapa?" iris berlainan warna itu jahil.

"Bu-bukan begitu." walau dalam hati memang begitu, semuanya benar. Tapi kan tidak tega bilangnya …

"Lalu kenapa?" sudah sepuluh menit lelaki ini mencegat jalannya dari minimarket dalam rangka belanja bulanan.

"Ka-karena kita baru kenal, Tuan." baru kenal saja sudah mengajak menikah, aku kan masih waras, pikir gadis yang dicegat ke kanan ke kiri saat melangkah. Jika saja dicegat ke depan ke belakang mungkin orang akan mengira mereka sedang latihan … senam?

"Oh, jadi, jika kita sudah berapa lama kenal kau bersedia?" uh, apa-apaan sih lelaki aneh ini.

"Oiiiiii Kakashi! Menggoda gadis lagi?" hampir semua orang yang berjalan berhenti, yang membaca menengok, dan yang menyeruput kopi tersedak mendengar kawan lelaki itu. Orang yang dipanggil Kakashi memijat pucuk hidung menghilangkan kekesalan.

"Guy!" Hinata sudah ambil langkah seribu menghindari penggoda wanita, temannya saja tahu dia hobi, hilang sudah perasaan berbunga-bunga yang sempat nempel di hati Hinata. Dia kan lumayan keren, tinggi, tam- eh, apa sih? pikir Hinata geleng-geleng kepala.

"Yang tadi terlalu muda Kakashi."

"Sial! Terimakasih bantuannya, Guy!" mereka melangkah pergi dengan gelak tawa orang-orang menertawai nasib kakashi yang sudah berumur namun belum direstui Amour.

"Dia tidak menolak kok," Kakashi berusaha menyangkal.

"Kok tahu?"

"Dia cuma bilang belum yakin soalnya dia belum kenal. Berarti ada peluang" mata sipitnya menghilang manakala senyum tersungging dari balik maskernya.

"Hehehe … tapi serius ga mau sama Rin?" senyum Guy membuat Kakashi sakit mata saking silaunya. Mungkin ini kenapa lapisan ozon terus menipis.

"_No, no_, Rin itu sahabatku, sudah ga ada setrumannya …."

"Emangnya dia satuan pembekuk teroris yang bawa _stun gun_"

"Mungkin juga, dia terlalu cerewet sih, lebih cocok jadi ibuku."

Kakashi, usia sudah menapaki tiga puluh dua. Sedang berburu calon istri, dengan metode aneh mengagetkan wanita di jalan. Tentu saja mana ada yang mau Kakashi!

Hinata tertunduk lesu pulang, rumah tempat tinggalnya tak seberapa bagus, hanya ada barang-barang standar peninggalan orang tuanya. Dia menyalakan penghangat ruangan. Mendidihkan air untuk menyeduh teh melati yang dibeli tadi. Rumahnya sepi, terutama sejak Hanabi yang jarang pulang, lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaan barunya demi kuliah. Hinata bukanlah orang yang berambisi seperti adikknya, hanya ingin menjalani hidup secara sederhana.

Hidup ternyata tidak semudah itu setelah ayah tempat bergantungnya pergi, meninggalkan rumah dan uang pensiunan yang jauh dari kata cukup. Bebannya berat, sekarang dia hanya bermimpi ingin menikmati waktu barang sejenak sebelum kembali bekerja di _departemen store _ sebagai kasir lagi.

Kakinya pegal, mungkin memanjakannya dengan minyak zaitun akan membantu, seandainya dia punya cukup uang untuk ke salon dan berkenalan dengan yang namanya _Shiatsu massage, Swedish spa,Deep Tissue_ dan mandi susu, mungkin akan menyenangkan. Dia tidak kekurangan, hanya saja semuanya sudah diatur hingga tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Biarlah dia memijat kakinya sendiri,yang alih-alih menyembuhkan pegal malah mendatangkan pegal lain di tangan. Haaah! Capai! Ingin sekali kembali ke masa anak-anak, saat tidak memusingkan apapun.

Hentakkan kaki menapaki anak tangga membuyarkan lamunan Hinata tentang masa kecil. Dia sumringah, Hanabi kah?

"Hanabi? Kau pulang?" kakinya berlumur minyak zaitun, dia mengenakan sandal rumah lalu melongok ke atas, kecewa. Tatapan tajam yang ditujukan padanya. "Ne-Neji-_ni?i_"

"Hinata."

"Aku hanya mengambil berkasku yang tertinggal." Dia bergegas turun membawa berkas yang dimaksud, Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, namun berusaha mengabaikan kebencian lelaki ini.

"Su-sudah makan siang? A-aku baru membeli telur …."

"Tidak. Urus dirimu sendiri!" pintu dibanting dengan keras.

Air mata meleleh, lelaki itu membencinya untuk alasan tak jelas, sejak dulu. Hanya Hiashi yang bisa menahannya tetap di rumah ini, tapi Hiashi telah pergi tak ada alasan lagi baginya tinggal. Kenapa dia bisa begitu membenciku? batin Hinata.

Sepertinya Neji bisa begitu mudah meledak mendengar suara Hinata, bisa sangat marah jika wanita itu sedikit menunjukkan kebaikan yang sewajarnya, perginya neji dari rumah memang melegakan, tidak perlu ada tatapan dinginnya ketika Hinata pulang, tetap saja Hinata tidak bisa menemukan alasan kenapa lelaki itu menjadi sangat kasar padanya.

"_Tadaima_!" suara Hanabi yang asli mendekati ruang makan sekaligus ruang keluarga. Mendapati Hinata menangis memang sudah biasa, tapi tidak pernah terang-terangan begini.

"Ne- kenapa? Kau kekurangan uang?" nada ketusnya tidak berubah sejak melangkah dari sini setahun lalu, tak pernah terucap kata rindu sedikitpun, padahal Hinata merinduinya setiap hari.

"Ti-tidak Hanabi-_chan_," dia menyeka air mata.

"Hanabi-_chan_ mau makan?" dia berlari menaiki tangga kayu yang merapuh tiap harinya jika dijejak sekeras itu.

"Tidak, aku mau mengambil bajuku. Aku ada kerja sambilan sore ini." sudah biasa, semua memang menngacuhkannya untuk alasan tidak jelas.

Dia turun membawa tas besar seakan membawa semua barang.

"_Nee-chan_, jaga dirimu, aku tidak bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat. _Jaa_." ditinggalkan lagi, seseorang tolong bawa aku! kenapa aku harus ditinggalkan terus?

.

.

Siang itu _departemen store_ sedang diskon gila-gilaan, sehingga antrian di kasir mengular. Kakinya pegal, berdiri berjam-jam. Memasukkan barang belanjaan, mengembalikan uang, berucap 'arigato, datang lagi ya.' begitu teru sampai akhirnya sepi.

Keranjang lain tiba, tak sempat melihat wajah pengunjung itu dia mulai menyodorkan _bandroll_ ke mesin deteksi, wajahnya panas, barang-barang lelaki. _Ce-celana dalam?_ Yang harus dilihat ukurannya dan disebut supaya si pembeli tak salah. Tangannya ragu, tak disangka obrolan senior terjadi juga padanya.

"Hm ... ini ... ukurannya L, Tuan" _blush_, Hinata memerah sendiri.

"Iya, aku tahu." Suaranya tidak asing, Hinata mendongak "E-eh?" mata yang sayu itu hampir tak terlihat karena senyuman lebar.

"Hai." Hinata pura-pura sibuk dengan belanjaan orang di depannya.

Kaus dalam, sikat gigi, gel rambut, _deodorant_, pisau cukur, sabun. Hinata menyebut harga yang perlu dibayar, Kakashi hanya mematung menatap gadis yang bergerak membuat tumpuan dari satu kaki ke kaki lain, pegal.

"A-apa?! Bayar saja, Tuan." Hinata mulai mencium gelagat aneh, mata orang itu tenggelam karena tingginya pipi terangkat.

"Aku rasa tidak jahat memintamu menulis nomor telepon." Dia melirik kartu pengenal. "Iya kan, Hinata?"

Hinata mau tak mau menulis, karena pengunjung mulai ribut dan para senior mulai menampakkan _deathglare. Palsu atau asli ya?_

"Kalau kau tulis nomor sedot wc, atau _laundry_ kiloan, aku akan mengadu yang tidak-tidak lho ke seniormu, misalnya, kau tidak memberitahuku ukuran celana dalam ini, dan membuatku salah beli, atau-"

"I-iya, asli." Setelah itu dia bersiul-siul keluar. Anak pintar. Kakashi cepat belajar dari pengalaman, walaupun bukan pengalamannya, melainkan Guy, yang diberi nomor sedot wc oleh seorang wanita.

"Lama sekali. Ngapain aja? Menggoda anak gadis orang ya?"

"Gadis kemarin, berarti itu jodoh ya?"

"Yang bermata putih itu?" Kakashi mengangguk, Guy menjalankan mobil.

.

.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Yo! Hinata? Ini aku, yang kemarin di _departemen store_." Sedetik kemudian Hinata ingat lelaki aneh yang meminta nomornya. Yang kemarin di sana memang banyak, tapi yang minta nomornya kan cuma orang itu.

"A-ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau ketemu di _Hyde Park_?"

"A-aku kerja." Alasan saja sih, tapi kan kata mamih ga boleh percaya orang sembarangan. Apalagi ketemuan, nanti kalo diculik gimana?

"Kalau begitu aku datang ke sana." Tuh kan? Ini orang menyebalkan tukang paksa, ya, walaupun cakep juga sih, Hinata tidak tahu orang bermasker itu punya pesona apa, walaupun wajahnya tertutup tapi sorot matanya sangat keren, intinya Hinata ketar-ketir juga diperhatikan begitu.

"Ja-jangan, di _Hyde Park_ saja." Bohongnya ketahuan kan, Hinata memang tidak jago bohong. Dan Kakashi tahu benar memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Pohon rindang, bangku semen, air mancur, dan seorang gadis yang duduk manis merapatkan kaki karena memakai rok selutut. Kakashi, tidak pernah merasa perlu membuat kesan dibuat-buat dengan datang satu jam sebelum janjian, yang ada dia malah terlambat setengah jam. Hampir-hampir membuat gadis itu pergi.

"Yo, aku tersesat di jalan bernama kehidupan. Sudah lama?" Hinata menggeleng, sebenarnya siapa sih yang minta bertemu, ini jadi seperti Hinata-lah sang pengundang.

Kakashi membaca kekesalan gadis ini, dia berbalik pergi. Hinata melongo, _hell o!_ _he goes without saying!_

Cukup! Hinata merasa punya harga diri yang harus dipertahankan, dia bangkit menyampirkan tali tas lalu berjalan gontai. Tak lupa meruntuk, dasar lelaki aneh, pantas saja tidak punya pacar, pantas saja tidak ada yang mau, dan pantas-pantas saja lainnya.

GREP

Hinata tahu, itu pasti orang bernama Kakashi, tapi Kakampret buat Hinata. Pundaknya mulai sakit dicengkram kuat gitu, kayaknya Kakashi cocok jadi tukang pijit.

"Lepas!" Hinata mengendikkan bahu, tapi tangan itu membawa tubuhnya berbalik menghadap sang empunya tangan kekar berotot berbulu lebat. Mak! Kingkong dari mana ini?

Hinata jadi ingat _jinchuriki_nya Sanbi dari fandom Naruto. Hidung lelaki itu mendengus-dengus mengeluarkan bau tak sedap.

"Ba-bau!" jika saja Hinata tak berteriak begitu dan bikin orang ini malu, mungkin tidak begini jadinya. Tapi-tapi kan … Hinata cuma coba jujur, kata mamih kan kita harus jujur. Walaupun tidak tahu mamihnya siapa.

"_Go-gomen_, _gomenasai_, bisa lepaskan saya?"

"Tidak, sebelum aku-"

"Yo! Lepaskan gadis itu." Kakashi memegangi dua buah es krim cone putih meliuk-liuk tinggi.

Ja-jadi Kakashi-san bukannya pergi? Tapi beli es krim? _Inner_ Hinata.

Lelaki itu melepas cengkramannya pada Hinata, Hinata berlari ke arah Kakashi, Kakashi menyerahkan es krim pada Hinata, lalu berpose dengan kedua tangan terangkat dan kaki terbuka lebar, mencoba mengingat-ngingat gerakan _Capoeira_, tapi orang di hadapannya mengerutkan dahi, gerakan orang ini malah mirip cengcorang mabuk arak. Ka-Kakashi-san sexy sekali!

"Ini, ponsel gadis itu ketinggalan di bangku." Ponsel berwarna ungu dengan gantungan kunci sapi pink disodorkan.

"Punyamu?" dia mengangguk. Makanya jangan suka suudzon dulu kalo liat orang!

"Kukira Kakashi-_san_ pergi kemana," nada Hinata melembut.

"Aku membeli es krim."

"Ke-kenapa tidak bilang, seharusnya Kakashi-san tidak membuatku menunggu, lalu pergi tanpa berkata-kata." Kakashi hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Es krimnya meleleh, ayo cepat dimakan."

Mereka menikmati sepagian dengan duduk duduk di taman, Hinata tidak pernah sesenang ini punya teman bicara, dunia selalu mengabaikannya, dia mungkin tak cukup menarik bagi dunia, tapi bagi Kakashi, gadis lembut nan cantik itu telah menarik hatinya lebih dari gadis manapun yang pernah dia temui dengan cara yang sama seperti dia bertemu Hinata.

Hinata punya pesona lembut yang _feminine_ dan perlu dilindungi.

Kakashi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada hari-hari lajangmu. Siul Kakashi riang.

"Jadi, kapan kita menikah?" Hinata memerah seketika. Es krimnya lumer menetes ke tangan.

"Kita baru kenal, Kakashi-san."

"Kalau begitu kita akan lebih mengenal setelah menikah, kan?"

"I-iya juga sih, ta-tapi …."

"Usiaku sudah tiga puluh dua, dan aku bukan di usia mencari pacar lagi, Hinata. Sekarang apapun yang mau kau tahu tentangku, kau boleh tanya."

"Kakashi-san yakin mau menikah denganku? Aku tidak punya orang tua, hanya adik dan kakak sepupu yang meniggalkanku, aku bukan orang kaya, ak-"

"Aku terima. Aku juga bukan orang kaya, aku hidup sendirian."

Sendirian? Apa jadinya kita yang sama-sama miskin dan sendirian ini bersama?

Sepertinya Hinata perlu berpikir lagi mengenai tawaran Kakashi.

**Owari**

**Author's note: saya akhiri dg tidak elegan. Review please?**


End file.
